


Interstate Love Song

by CynDeez



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Angry Daryl Dixon, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Daryl Dixon Gives Oral Sex, Daryl Dixon Smut, Daryl Dixon in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore, Hot Chick With Tattoos, Inspired by The Walking Dead, New York City, Pegging, Protective Daryl Dixon, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sexting, Sweet Daryl Dixon, Texting, hardcore smut, latina, latina sex, puerto rican girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynDeez/pseuds/CynDeez
Summary: Is the grass actually greener on the other side, or is it all just the same old shit in a different place? This story will pick up 1 year after Daryl and Chase decided to leave the great state of Georgia behind in an attempt to start a new life together in the hustle and bustle of New York City. Story entirely told through Daryl Dixon's point of view and does NOT take place in the zombie apocalypse.This story is a sequel to Sex Type Thing and I advise you check that one out first if you haven't yet. However, if you laugh in the face of somewhat structured storytelling and prefer to dive dick first right into this one, then by all means, have at it! :)On the topic of dicks: This story comes with a serious smut warning. Language and situations might also be triggers for some readers, so consider yourself warned as my intention is never to offend but to deliver a raw, realistic form of storytelling.Now that all that shit's outta the way, thank you so much for giving my writing a chance and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it. Comments and ratings are greatly appreciated, as always. Love you guys!!! xoxo





	

Been a while since pickin’ up and movin’ on. Long time since finally decidin’ on breakin’ free from all the bullshit I been fed all my life ‘bout who I’m supposed to be.. a big heap of nothin’.. some uneducated asshole who treats people like shit cause he’s just givin’ back what he’s been gettin’ since he was born. Well, I been gettin’ to know the man I really am since severin’ that rottin’ umbilical cord. The man I'mma be for the rest of my years breathin’. And I gotta say.. things been... different. And when I say ‘long time’ it probably ain’t as long as it’s soundin’. Me and Chase left my so called home for hers a little over a year ago. I guess maybe a whole year kinda is a long time if ya think ‘bout it, but for me, it feels like even more than that... for so many reasons. Good and bad. But mostly good. Real fuckin’ good. Lookin' back ain't an option. Never was. And I don’t even know where to start.. how to talk ‘bout what it’s been like cause so much has happened yet nothin’ that significant.. at least not yet.. I ain’t even knowin’ what part of this new life of mine I’m even needin’ to speak ‘bout. What’s relevant and what ain’t. But like I told Merle, it’s goin’.. fast.. time really don’t go speedin’ up in one place and slowin’ down in another. I mean, not technically.. but fuck if it don’t be feelin’ like it does.. and if I’m soundin’ at a loss and like I ain’t makin’ no kinda sense, it don’t mean I ain’t happy.. just.. still adjustin’.

First off, findin’ a really good job ain’t as easy as I thought. At least not for a guy like me. Not that I was ignorant in thinkin’ it’d be a cakewalk and I wouldn’t actually have to work for it. This is me we’re talkin’ ‘bout. I got no college degree and I’m fuckin' lucky I even crawled my way through high school. Barely graduatin’ cause I was too busy followin’ Merle ‘round, not realizin’ my own damn potential in the possibility of contributin’ to society. I ain’t sayin’ I’m stupid.. just ain’t got no papers to prove that I ain’t.. and I know I literally just said I ain’t fuckin’ stupid, which is true.. but fuck if I don’t feel like the biggest, dumbest redneck to ever come up outta the good ol’ south with nothin' to his name but the shirt on his back. So with all that said, cause I feel like I been goin’ in circles with all this shit runnin’ ‘round in my head, I ended up gettin’ me a job as a mechanic in Woodside cause what the fuck else is new. But I ain’t all that satisfied with it and I’m startin’ to think I’m tired of doin’ the same shit. Cause that’s all it is. Same old fuckin’ bullshit just in a different location. I mean, I ain’t not grateful for it neither, don’t wanna sound like I’m complainin’. The guys I work with ain’t dumb fucks and the pay is way better than I ever experienced. But the cost of livin’ is so high here and every damn thing is so fuckin’ expensive that it don't even matter how much more I'm gettin' paid cause the shit evens out in the end.. not that I didn’t know that.. just way different in plannin’ it out than actually havin’ to deal with it. Good thing is it ain’t too far from where we live in Astoria so I can just drive in. And while we’re on that subject, traffic here is worse than I ever thought it could be anywhere on this fuckin’ planet, if I could just throw that out there.. One thing I also learned ‘bout this city real quick is that even though they got all them signs and police patrollin' everywhere and shit, there really ain’t no fuckin’ rules. People do whatever the fuck they want. And ridin’ out here? Fuckin’ forget it. Where the hell do I think I’m actually goin’? Less open road and freedom.. more like stop, go, stop, go, car, truck, stop, go, does that guy even see me? Nope. Stop, go, stop, wait.. yeah.. no fun. But I get it. This ain’t a goddamn vacation. It’s a process and the first steppin’ stone to buildin’ somethin’ better. I know I probably sound like I’m kinda miserable.. but I swear, it ain’t that bad.. and maybe I am just kinda stressed out, I can admit.. but I’m standin’ behind my decision to move. I knew it wasn’t all gonna be easy to go from slow paced country life to fast paced big city livin’. Merle made sure he drilled it in my damn brain every chance he got. Guess it’s just takin’ time for me to really get used to all them differences. Some more drastic than others.

So anyway, my coworker told me I should get myself HVAC certified cause all them buildin’s out here got maintenance spots that pay even more than what I'm makin' now. And they got real good healthcare benefits, the possibility of housing and all that shit. He suggested I get it online cause then I ain’t gotta worry ‘bout showin’ up to no classes. Which is better for me since I been on human interaction overload and I reached my damn quota for the next 10 fuckin’ years if ya ask me. And I ain’t kiddin’.. there’s fuckin’ people everywhere. It’s like they multiply on a damn daily basis. Well, anyway... that’s just what I did. But gettin’ back to the point, findin’ a really good job ain’t that fuckin’ easy, even if you’re qualified to do the work.. I ain’t ‘bout to get discouraged though.. just gonna keep applyin’ and tryin’. And it’s been a fuckin’ while since Georgia. Since I fucked ‘round with Merle, shootin’ his rifle in the woods.. no damn cares in the world.. since I had a real full on conversation with Mike, not just a few texts here and there like we do now. Since I could sleep without gettin’ woken up by fuckin’ honkin’ horns and emergency response vehicles… hhhmmmm...since I had me a Cookout milkshake.. fuckin’ sucks they ain’t got no Cookout up here.. dammit.. but whatever.. I’m doin’ my best and I’m gonna take care of mine and make it work. A year really ain’t that much time in the grand scheme of things. Fuckin’ Rome wasn’t built in a damn day, right? I’mma just keep tellin’ myself that...

 

“Yo, Dixon.. what are you doing, man?” Angel’s walkin’ ‘cross the shop floor, stoppin’ to stand in front of me. 50 somethin’ year old guy who says he came here when he was a little boy from Dominican Republic. An island not too far from Puerto Rico, where my Chase and her family come from.

I’m flippin’ through some repair orders attached to my clipboard, “Few oil changes.. nothin' crazy... figured I’d hit ‘em all real quick before headin’ out.”

“A technician as experienced as you shouldn’t worry about oil changes.” Angel laughs, bringin’ two rugged fingers to his lips and whistlin’, “Rico! Aqui ahora! Get ‘em in and out!” he nods at me as the young tech runs over, handin’ him my clipboard.

Angel’s the shop owner and he’s a fuckin’ breath of fresh air compared to how TJ was. I respect him 100% and put in any extra work I can cause he’s a good guy and got my back. Well, that and I really need the money.. so it’s a fuckin’ win win.

“Ya got somethin’ else for me?” I’m crossin’ my arms.

“Yeah..” Angel grins, pattin’ me on the back, “wrap up and chill out for the next 15 minutes..” he looks at his watch, “then get the hell outta here.. you work too much.. these guys don’t do shit, why should you?” he walks off, laughin’, “see you tomorrow..”

“Uumm.. yeah.. ok.. have a good night..” I straighten myself up some, standin’ a little taller. Feelin’ damn good to be appreciated for once instead of taken advantage of. I can’t help but make sure young Rico’s gonna be alright with them oil changes before runnin’ and puttin’ my tools away. Gettin’ myself cleaned up by the sink and grabbin’ my shit. By the time I’m done it’s time to go so I clock out and do just that, smokin’ a cigarette while I’m walkin’ to my truck. Diggin’ out my phone to text my girl cause it’s Tuesday and we both get off work ‘round the same time. My fuckin’ favorite day of the week:

 

‘on the train yet?’

 

Little dark green painted fingers fast as shit:

 

‘almost!’  
‘did you leave???’

 

I finish my smoke, tossin’ it and climbin’ in my truck. Sittin’ there smilin’ like a little girl:

 

‘in my truck now.. want me to just pick you up?’

 

‘noooo, I’ll get to hug you sooner if I take the train :)’  
‘I’m going to fucking bite the shit out of you.. I missed you soooo much today..’

 

‘ha.. cant wait.’  
‘missin you more.’  
‘be at the station when you get there.’  
‘fuckin hurry up :)’

 

‘LOL!!! I’m squealing atm <3<3’  
‘Ok heading underground.. get ready for some hardcore PDA, Fucker xoxo’

 

‘Ass to mouth? I’m down..’

 

‘HAHAHA WHAT?!?!?’

 

‘What?’

 

‘I dont even know wtf just happened but I’m in love with it. 30 MINS, Dingleberry!!!!!’

 

I’m laughin’ to myself, blushin’ all crazy.. she still gets me feelin’ all kindsa things.. not that I ever gave a thought to all that goin’ away.. excited, happy and anxious.. like I’m gonna fuckin’ explode.. I still can’t really explain it.. what that girl does to me without even tryin’.. my heart’s beatin’ faster and I been tryna figure out how it’s even fittin’ in my body anymore cause it’s steadily growin’ everyday.. lovin’ that girl is my greatest accomplishment. Just bein’ there for her and takin’ care of her. Makin’ sure she’s happy and smilin'. Bein’ the one that gets to share life and them little things with her. Chastity. My fuckin’ best friend and my only love. My reason for everythin’. It’s been ‘bout a year and a half since I first laid eyes on her and my whole fuckin’ existence changed forever. I could go on and on forever talkin’ ‘bout how much I love that beautiful little creation and how amazin’ she is.. how fuckin’ proud I am of her in every way cause she’s pretty damn incredible, to say the least.. man, I really ain’t the same no more. Just ain’t. And it’s the greatest thing that ever happened to me. The gift that keeps on givin'.

It don’t take me long to get home and I’m circlin’ the block a few times before findin’ a parkin’ spot ‘round the corner and down the street some. Not too bad, surprisingly. So I park my truck and make my way to the mid-rise buildin’ we call home, stoppin’ at the corner store for a pack of smokes and some beef jerky. I been keepin’ my bike parked out front and covered, checkin’ on it real quick like I usually do, before makin’ my way to the train station to meet Chase. I don’t like her walkin’ home alone and she ain’t never gonna as long as I can help it. She says I’m overprotective.. guess maybe I am.. but with a damn gorgeous little thing like her, I’m feelin’ I gotta be.

I’m tossin’ some beef jerky in my mouth and takin’ a seat on the bench right outside the station, waitin’ on her like I usually do. Few minutes later the train pulls up and I ain’t gonna lie, I’m gettin’ kinda nervous cause I know she’s gonna come down them stairs any second now and I'mma get to see her. It’s like every time we part ways time resets itself and I get to lay eyes on her for the first time all over again. Them boots at the top of the stairs, steppin’ little legs down revealin’ more of her. Ripped up black jeans and a black quilted coat with gray fur linin' the hood. Long dark hair and big beautiful brown eyes with a smile to match, lightin’ up her whole face when she sees me. Makin’ mine light up just the same. I stand up and she's runnin’ toward me jumpin’ up into my arms and people are starin’ like they never saw two people in love and we ain't givin’ a shit. We kiss some and I put her down, grabbin’ her hand in mine and diggin’ ‘em in my jacket pocket to keep them little fingers warm as we start walkin’ home.

“You look so fucking hot today, babe… I mean, you’re hot every day..” she's gigglin’ and turnin’ all red, nudgin’ into me closer, “how was work?”

“Dragged ass a little.. always does on Tuesdays cause I can’t wait to see ya.. you?”

“Awww!!” she's squeezin’ my hand, “Surprisingly busy day for me.. no complaints here, obvi.. what are you thinking for dinner? Deli? That fucking sandwich we had the other night has been showing up in my dreams like the legit fat ass that I am..”

“Fuck. Now I want that.. that sandwich.. and that ass.."

“Oh my God..” she’s laughin’, blushin’ harder, “done and done! Clearly, all I’ve been thinking about is food today.. and you..”

I let go of her hand and we put our arms 'round each other as we continue walkin' to our buildin’, steppin' inside when we come up on it. Grabbin’ the mail and walkin’ up to our 4th floor apartment. She’s takin’ everythin’ out my hand cause it's all mostly for her anyway as I get the door unlocked, holdin’ it open for her to go on in first. Our apartment ain't much to write home ‘bout but it's ours and it's good enough for now. A small studio with the tiniest so called kitchen I ever seen. Can't fit much more than what we got in it… my bed, shitty coffee table, some shelves we put up, my crappyTV mounted up on the wall, small piece of shit nightstand and a weird lookin’ red chair that Chase fell in love with so I bought it for her. Always keepin’ an eye out for a bigger place cause eventually, we’re gonna need it. Shit, technically we need it right now.

We take our jackets off and hang ‘em up, wastin’ no time grabbin’ on each other and gettin’ to the kissin’ and touchin’ I been waitin’ on all day. Wrappin’ that little body up in my strong arms, makin’ out real slow and sweet. She slides a cold hand under my shirt and I tense up, laughin’ against her soft pouty lips. We sit back onto the bed, gettin’ outta our boots and pants without separatin’ our lips for longer than a second. She’s pushin’ me down and climbin’ on top of me, straddlin’ me.

“Am I tying you up again?” she's grinnin’ real big, bitin’ on her bottom lip, “Having my way with you again?” she’s gigglin’, grindin’ her hips, “ass to mouth, huh?”

My dick is standin’ at attention, tryna poke through my boxer briefs to find that warm place he's been missin’ between her thighs. Heat radiatin’ through them little lace panties. She ain't waitin’ for me to answer, pullin’ her top off and leanin’ over to kiss me, helpin’ me outta my shirt and holdin’ my hands up over my head.

“Hhmmm..” I'm laughin’, feelin’ my face get all hot, lookin’ up at her and I ain’t gotta say nothin’ cause she knows... she sinks down and starts kissin’ and bitin’ on my chest, activatin’ them goosebumps, “not tonight, babe..”

She’s holdin’ eye contact, kissin’ me all over, “That’s too fucking bad.. quite frankly, it saddens me..”

I’m feelin’ kinda shy and embarrassed, thinkin’ ‘bout what happened the first time we used them bed restraints we picked up at the sex shop. And them.. other things.. hhhmmm.. let’s just say we been experimentin’ with.. some things..

I break free from her grip and throw her down on the bed, shiftin' the focus on her. That slight little body not standin’ a chance and we’re just gazin’ at each other, communicatin’ without sayin’ a word. My damn hair all in my face, but I know she can see the look in my eyes cause she’s squirmin’ some feedin’ off what I’m throwin’ at her.

“Sooooo… what do you say we order those sandwiches and cuddle like we fucking mean it..” she’s shruggin’ under me and hearin’ them words come outta her mouth is like fuckin’ music to my ears. Not that I ain’t wantin’ to fuck my girlfriend.. or.. ya know.. all them things she’s wantin’ to do to me.. but sometimes ya just gotta order in and binge watch somethin’ on Netflix. Ain’t a damn thing wrong with that.

I sigh, smilin’, “Mmmm my dick just twitched..” I wink.

She’s laughin’, pushin’ me off her and we’re gettin’ comfortable under the blankets and sheets. She snuggles her little self into me and we’re wrappin’ up in each other and it feels fuckin’ awesome. I grab my phone, openin’ up that GrubHub app and put in the sandwich order, turnin’ on the TV and fuck, life is damn good. Nothin’ feels better than havin’ this little one up against me. Smellin’ how beautiful she smells and feelin’ her warm inked up skin touchin’ mine. We dick ‘round some, fightin’ over the Playstation controller and gettin’ into another tickle type wrestlin' match like the big babies that we are until I give in and just let her have the damn thing. She’s stickin’ her tongue out, actin' like she won somethin', pickin’ a movie to watch. But we ain’t tryin’ to press play until them sandwiches come, so we start foolin’ ‘round some under the blankets and just as I slide them panties off ‘bout to stick it in her real quick cause I can’t help myself, the damn doorbell rings. Fuckin’ goddammit.

We’re laughin’ and she’s puttin’ her hand over my mouth, whisperin’, “Can you get it?”

My eyes widen, takin’ her hand off my mouth, “I ain’t answerin’ the damn door with a huge fuckin’ boner, Chas.. ya gotta get it.”

“Ah, fuck.” she’s suckin’ her teeth, climbin’ off the bed, puttin’ on her shirt and throwin’ shorts on over that sweet ass I was ‘bout to dive into, “Coming right now! Sorry!” she’s lookin’ back at me, laughin’ before openin’ the door and grabbin’ the sandwiches from the delivery guy, “thank you.” she can’t stop gigglin’, closin’ up the door and runnin’ back over to me, jumpin’ on the bed.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute.” I’m beamin’, I can feel it. My whole face is lightin’ up, got me overusin’ them smile muscles.

“I’m only cute because you are..” she’s actin’ all shy, holdin’ up the bag with the biggest smile, “Let’s eat! I’ve only waited for this moment all fucking day!”

“Starvin’..”

“That dick of yours go down?” she’s handin’ me my sandwich, raisin’ up that eyebrow.

“Gettin’ there.” I’m noddin’, “you askin’ for a reason?”

She’s wastin’ no time takin’ a healthy bite. Fuck, it’s kinda weird, but I love to watch her eat. She ain’t at all dainty and really doesn’t give a shit. So sexy. She’s chewin’ some then starts yappin’ with her mouth full, nonchalantly, “I must know the status of that fat cock at all times.”

“Right.” I’m tryin’ not to be a fuckin’ animal with this damn sandwich, but fuck if it ain’t one of the best I ever had. We both stop talkin’ cause we’re too busy stuffin’ our faces. She gives me a bite of hers and I do the same, which don’t make much sense cause we literally ordered the same shit, but still. We pretty much share everythin'.

“Still wanna watch this movie?” she’s pickin’ the meat out and holdin’ it up, lettin’ it fall in her mouth.

“Why not?” I’m chewin’, grabbin’ for my ginger ale.

She picks up the controller and presses play, sneakin’ herself closer to me as we finish up our food and clean up, gettin’ comfortable. I got my arm ‘round her and she’s leanin’ back, layin’ her head on my chest. The movie she picked is some horror movie I never heard of before cause that’s always the type of movie she puts on. But I don’t mind. Most of the time, I just look at her and think ‘bout how fuckin’ lucky I am, anyway. Still wonderin’ how the hell I pulled this off. Gettin’ a girl like her to actually wanna spend time with a guy like me. A girl like her who let’s me touch her and actually wants to have sex with me on a regular basis. Never in a million years, man.. just woulda never thought I’d be this deep in a real relationship. Let alone it be with the girl of my dreams. And on top of all that, she actually loves me. Like for real, she loves me. My brain still has a hard time comprehendin’ and I still gotta keep pinchin’ myself to make sure I ain’t dreamin’ this shit up.

I can’t fuckin’ begin to explain what the hell I mean, but New York just got me feelin’ different. I ain’t sure it’s even New York itself.. more like.. bein’ away from everythin’ that’s been holdin’ me hostage..my own stupid thoughts and insecurities.. not that they ain’t still there.. I dunno.. peelin’ all them suffocatin’ layers back and lettin’ myself breathe. I ain’t been feelin’ the need to hide.. ain’t been feelin’ like I gotta have my guard up all that much no more.. like I can say what I wanna say and talk ‘bout how I’m feelin’ cause ain’t nobody gonna judge me or call me a pussy… i.e, Merle. I mean.. I ain’t all together with myself.. It’s a work in progress.. still don’t feel like I fit in.. still get real anxious and uncomfortable with most everybody.. ‘Cept Chase… and some of her family. I don’t get as nervous ‘round her mother and even survived drivin’ her to a doctor’s appointment. Just me and her. Nah, ya don’t get it… that shit was so fuckin' awkward..cause I'm fuckin' socially inept... but I did it and now next time it’s gonna be less awkward ‘til it ain’t no more. I’m gettin’ better at small talk too.. seein’ how Chase is with people.. seein’ how she is in general.. she’s helpin’ me function like a real live person and not some angry, confused, dumb fuckin’ backwoods redneck. She’s so fuckin’ good for me in so many ways. Makin’ me wanna do better and try harder. Steadily progressin' as a normal fuckin' person who has normal fuckin' relationships. Don’t misunderstand, I ain’t at all tryin’ to be somebody I’m not.. just a better version of myself. Somebody that’s gonna have an easier time existin’ in a bigger world with a bright light like Chase. Cause I wanna shine right along with her, not dim her glow.

“This is ssoooo fucking stupid.” she’s laughin’, buryin’ her face in my chest.

“I don’t even know what’s goin’ on..” cause I ain’t really payin’ attention. I wrap my arms ‘round her, smellin’ on her hair and kissin’ the top of her head. She’s holdin’ my arms, sighin’.

“I love you..” she’s softly whisperin’, kissin’ my forearm.

“I know.”

“Ok, Han fucking Solo..” she’s pullin’ my arms tighter and I’m wishin’ I could get even closer. She’s sighin’ some more, “I don’t think I give a shit about how this is gonna end.”

“That red headed girl’s gonna keep runnin’ and hidin’.. them crazy guys are gonna keep chasin’ her with them big ass knives, scarin’ the shit outta her.. all signs are pointin’ to her outsmartin’ ‘em and killin’ ‘em herself. The end.” I pause, noddin’ over to the screen, “that shit ain’t happenin’ in real life.. how’s that little girl gonna be the last one standin’?”

“Uummm.. elaborate, Solo..” she’s turnin’ her head to look at me, “are you trying to say she shouldn’t be able to survive being gang murdered because she’s small? Because she’s a girl? Or both?”

“Nah.. I meant.. how ya gonna have five sword weildin’ meatheads and they can’t even catch a goddamn little girl.”

“She’s grown, you know.. you keep calling her a little girl.. and she's every bit as capable as a man of surviving a bloody gang massacre..”

“I’m tryna say ain’t nobody survivin’ no gang murder.. guy, girl.. don’t matter.”

“Hhmmpphh..”

“If that girl was you in this movie kickin’ ass, I’d believe it..” cause a man gotta say what he needs to sometimes to get out of a stupid debate with his lady over a damn horror movie, “but it ain’t, so it’s straight bullshit. Get it?”

“Now that’s a legit statement.” she’s gigglin’, kissin’ on my arm again, “Mmm.. your heartbeat against my back is turning me on.. the rise and fall of your chest as you steadily breathe in and out... is making me wet.. precious life coursing through those strong veins.. all that delicious warm blood pumping through that muscular body.. mmmm.. I wanna slice you open and bathe in it..” she’s turnin’ ‘round to look at me, “I’m gonna need you to fuck me now, Mr. Dixon..”

“Ya just said you wantin’ to bathe in my blood?” I swear sometimes this girl needs therapy.

“That’s an order, Daryl Dixon. Not a fucking question and sure as hell not up for debate.”

I laugh a little, pointin’ my finger to her head, “Them horror movies corruptin’ that brain of yours.. I’m cuttin’ yer little ass off..”

“You are the worst!” she’s grabbin’ the controller and pausin’ the movie, “I’m trying to seduce you and be all sexy and romantic about it.. fucking straight up poetic.. and in true Daryl fashion, you’re ruining it!” she’s turnin’ her body to face me.

“Flew right over my head, babe.. don’t know how that coulda happened with all that romantic shit comin’ outta that pretty little mouth just now..” still don’t get it, but alright.

She’s laughin’, pouncin’ on me and all that blood she’s referrin’ to, pumpin’ ‘round in my body is rushin’ between my legs givin’ me wood. She’s straddlin’ me again, kissin’ on me.

“Mmmm there he is.. my big fat meaty love muscle..” she’s nibblin’ on my bottom lip, grindin’ herself against my growin’ erection.

She’s climbin’ off me and takin’ down my boxer briefs. I’m watchin’ her as she starts lickin’ on my rock hard cock, teasin’ me some before gettin’ into it. Suckin’ me real good. This girl knows what the fuck she’s doin’ and it just keeps gettin’ better and better with her. All of it. Since she really opened herself up to me, when she realized how she was feelin’, sex started changin’ some.. maybe I’m not sayin’ that right.. I mean, we both been just.. trustin’ each other more and fuckin’ ‘round with different things.. gettin’ to know each other’s bodies better than we even know ‘em ourselves. Changin’ up the formula and keepin’ it interestin’.. she’s been openin’ me up to shit I’m kinda embarrassed to even talk ‘bout.. but whatever.. cause it ain’t nobody’s business but mine and hers and sex is a beautiful thing with the person you love. And I’m lovin’ every part of our relationship. I don’t mind that she ain’t conventional.. as a matter of fact I love that ‘bout her. Cause if I thought she wasn’t back in Georgia, she really been showin’ me how fuckin’ outside the box she is up here in New York. Never met anybody like this girl and it’s a damn good thing. I like that I never know what’s gonna come outta her mouth. I like that she’s rough ‘round the edges and don’t take no shit, not even from me. I like how she shows love cause it ain’t bullshit and it ain’t forced. She don’t tell me just what I wanna hear. She’s sweet, cute and crazy with it. And I wouldn’t want her any other way.

I'm lettin' her suck my dick for a few more minutes before takin’ control and layin’ her down on her stomach. Pullin’ them little shorts down and liftin’ her up so she’s on her knees. Face down , ass up. And that ass. I swear it got bigger and rounder this year and I’m fuckin’ lovin’ it. I slide my tongue between them juicy cheeks wettin’ her up and tastin’ on her. She’s moanin’, bringin’ little painted fingers back, grippin’ her ass and spreadin’ for me. I’m buryin’ my face all in her, tongue fuckin’ her pussy and teasin’ her asshole. Lickin’ on this girl is my favorite thing to do.. but my dick is gettin’ jealous.. so I stroke myself a little, bringin’ it to her soaked pussy and slidin’ inside of her. She’s gaspin’ and yelpin’ and I’m pushin’ deeper, wettin’ my cock up in them juices. I love the way her pussy feels, but I’m wantin’ her ass tonight so after a few more minutes of hittin’ it from the back, I pull out and start gettin’ her asshole warmed up with my fingers. I know exactly how to ease her into it and take my time cause I don’t wanna hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable. She’s lookin’ back at me, all flushed and smilin’ and I’m watchin’ the look on her face change as I’m slowly penetratin’ that tight little ass. Big smile turnin’ into clenched teeth. Her jaw drops and she’s helplessly starin’ at me, moanin’ as I’m pushin’ inside of her a little deeper.

“Fuck.. fuck..” she’s mumblin’ in short breaths, gettin’ used to me fillin’ her up again. I’m slowly movin’ in and out of her, givin' her just a little more of me with each thrust, grabbin’ the lube out the drawer. She’s so fuckin’ tight.. just suckin’ me in.. and I’mma try and give her the whole thing this time.. every thick inch..

“Want me to stop?” I’m drippin’ lube over that stretched little hole and she’s reactin’, jumpin’ a little and shakin’ her head.

“No..” she’s mumblin’ into the pillow.

“What was that?” I’m pushin’ a little deeper.

She’s moanin’ louder, gruntin’ some, “No.. I said no.. don’t you fucking stop..”

She’s warmin’ up more now and I can feel her insides takin’ me easier by the second, welcomin’ my intrusion. Adaptin' to what I'm doin' to her. She’s gettin’ into it more, backin’ her ass up and movin’ with me as I’m fuckin' her. That lube makin’ such a difference, helpin’ me to get a nice pace goin’. She’s tight as all hell, squeezin’ ‘round my shaft like she might break it off. And it’s a mental struggle in not prematurely bustin’ my load cause physically.. fuck.. I was there before I touched her.. that’s how serious this girl gets me goin’..

I’m fuckin’ her harder now and she’s givin’ it right back to me, slammin’ her ass against my thrusts. She’s cryin’ out, breathin’ real heavy and slidin’ a hand down between her thighs, playin’ with her pussy. I gotta think ‘bout somethin’ else cause everythin’ we’re doin’ on this bed right now is sendin’ me over the edge. I can feel my orgasm buildin’ up.. fuck.. I ain’t ready to end this.. I slow it down some, leanin’ over and kissin’ on them little shoulders. She turns her face toward mine, and we’re both breathin’ heavy, kissin’ and moanin’ while I’m grindin’ my hips slow and deep. I don’t take this shit for granted.. she’s lettin’ me fuck her in the ass without even askin’.. and I’m so fuckin’ grateful.. so I acknowledge all that for a minute and take it all in before slidin’ out of her, leavin’ that tight little hole nice and stretched. The visual is too much and I ain’t prepared to hold on much longer. I smack her ass and she knows exactly what I’m wantin’ her to do so she flips over and grabs my dick, wrappin’ her warm wet mouth ‘round me and tastin’ herself. Reachin’ a little soft hand up my chest, up to my lips and slidin' a little painted finger in my mouth. She’s suckin’ like she’s on a mission and I’m gonna cum so I stop her, grabbin’ her long dark hair and holdin’ her head back, jerkin’ off all over her pretty little face. She’s closin’ her eyes as I’m cummin’ hard, coverin’ her face with my thick cream, gettin’ some in her mouth and she’s swallowin’, lickin’ her lips and gigglin’.

“Damn..” I’m laughin’ a little, breathin’ all heavy. My body feelin’ all them beautiful post orgasm tingles.

“You’re gonna sit there and laugh or help a bitch out?” she’s holdin’ her head back, tryin’ not to move. It’s all in her hair and shit.. on her eyes.. good thing she closed 'em..

“Hold up..” I reach over and grab my phone, “lemme take a picture.”

“You asshole! Hurry it’s drying up!”

“Stay still.. stop movin’..” I’m laughin’, snappin’ a few good ones for my personal collection.

“Are you fucking done? Seriously! Grab me the fucking baby wipes!”

I put my phone down and grab for our after sex wipes, handin’ her one and helpin' to clean her off some. She’s openin’ her eyes and flarin’ little nostrils, smackin’ me in the head and I’m laughin’.

“I’m done with you.” she's climbin' off the bed.

“Oh, calm down.. nobody died..” I’m wipin’ my dick off, gettin’ up and grabbin’ my cigarettes.

“Somebody’s gonna die, alright.” she’s puttin’ her clothes back on, shakin’ her head.

“You really mad at me?” I’m stoppin’ in my tracks to look at her, an unlit cigarette hangin’ from my lips. My hair’s feelin’ messier than usual and I’m standin’ there naked sportin’ a fleetin’ erection.

She’s not sayin’ nothin’ just starin’ at me with that eyebrow and the stankest fuckin' face.

“Wanna see the pics?” I mumble, the cig floppin’ between my lips. I grab my phone, shakin’ my head as I’m pullin’ up them pictures cause I know she’s gonna change that tone in 3...2...1..

“I look so fucking hot, holy shit!!” she’s gettin’ all excited, “lemme see that! I look like a fucking legit porn star!” she’s snatchin’ the phone, smilin’ all big and blushin’.

I let her bask in herself while I throw some lounge pants on and hang out the window to have my smoke. Post sex comfort level is off the charts right now, takin’ that first pull as the cool New York air hits my face. City sounds fillin’ our little 4th floor box. I’m lookin’ out and just watchin’ people walk by. All different kinds. All different races. Social statuses. The homeless guy on the corner askin’ for money like usual as I’m blowin’ smoke from my lungs. Little arms comin’ up behind me, wrappin’ me up. Layin’ her head against me and sighin’. I finish up my cigarette, puttin’ it out in the ashtray on the windowsill, closin’ the window and turnin’ to hug on my girl as she’s lookin’ up at me. Big brown eyes and them pouty lips curlin’ into a warm sweet smile. And like usual, I’m fallin’ in love all over again.

“I love you.” I can’t help but say it.

“I know.” she winks, reachin' up to brush the hair away from my eyes.

We hang out in bed for the rest of the night, stayin’ up as long as we can keep our eyes open. Spendin’ time with each other just bein’. Watchin’ another shitty horror movie.. foolin’ ‘round some more cause we can’t keep our hands off each other. Snackin’ on some garbage food. Holdin’ hands under the blankets and makin’ out. And yeah.. I like it here.


End file.
